Do They Ever Sleep Anyways?
by Limativus
Summary: The halls were filled with sounds of yelling, running, and quacking. The Noah family gets a strange midnight visitor...a man eating duck.


My first posted fanfic. I was unsure of what they call The Millenium Earl...so I just made something up...smack self Oh well, hope you enjoy!

DISCLAMER: I do not own any of the noah family members from D. Grey-Man...I do own the man eating duck.

* * *

The long hallway seemed to continuously stretch forever on. With a sigh and a book in hand, the small black hared girl resumed walking. Sure, everyone was here today (a rarity) but not a sound could be heard. It was midnight, and they were probably sleeping. Now as for why Road Kamelot was awake, even she was not aware.

Now, due to the silence that had fallen upon the building, even the creaking of the floor could be heard. So the loud sound of flapping quickly reached the young girl's ears.

Turning around in confusion, the said flapping object headed towards her disbelieving face.

xx

"EEEEEEEEEKKKK!!" the shrill scream easily pierced through the sleeping man's dreams. Bolting up quickly, he temporarily sat up, giving off an unknowing gaze.

"HHHEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!!" another cry reached him. Recognizing the voice Tyki threw on a shirt and ran out into the hall. Blazing past turns and doors, he reached his target.

"Road! Road! Are you all right?!" he spoke to the shaking girl.

"It-It's…" her eyes widened in fear, "IT'S BEHIND YOU!!"

Tyki whirled around offensively, only to see a small duck. He blinked. "A duck?" he looked at Road, who knodded in agreement. "All this over a duck? Really now?" he began to stride towards the white creature.

"Don't get near it!! It'll eat you!!" Road grabbed the hem of her loli dress in her fists.

"Road, it's just a duck. You of all people should know that ducks eat algae, not humans."

"We aren't humans Tyki."

"Stop reminding me."

"Please Tyki! I'm not lying!" the young girl pleaded as she took two steps back, intensifying Tyki's assumption of an irrational fear.

"I never said-" his sentence was cut short as the duck flew straight into his face and began biting him. With a short yell, Tyki began hitting the duck off his face.

"Told you."

"JUST RUN!!" Tyki flung Road over his shoulder and bolted down the maze of hallways, duck quaking behind him.

"He's chasing us!!"

"As if I didn't know that! Thank you for the help!!" he threw open the door to the library, slamming it shut in time to hear a loud BANG up against the mahogany door.

Quickly catching his breath, Tyki spoke somberly, "We're…safe…for now…"

"What about The Earl?" Road's voice returned to the unusual frantic tone, "What if the duck finds HIM next?!" she grabbed Tyki's shirt by the collar, "We need to warn him!!"

"It's a duck."

"A MAN-EATING DUCK!!"

"If anyone here can kill it," Tyki stood, a strange dramatic air surrounding him, "It's The Earl." Ominous music began to play as he spoke darkly.

Both Road and Tyki turned to the right suddenly, "Relo." Their glares were aimed at the ill-timed arrival of the possessed umbrella.

"Just adding mood, relo!" he turned the lights back on and shut off the phonograph, returning to wherever the heck he appeared from to begin with.

"What if the duck finds someone else?" Road spoke quietly, concern for her family in her eyes.

"….they're screwed."

"Are their doors locked? Aren't they asleep?"

"Am I asleep?"

"…uh oh."

xx

"Ugh…who the hell woke me up?" a dark hand flung a black door open violently, crashing it into the wall. A person emerged from a very dark, very messy, room and into the dimly lit hallway outside.

"My dream was just starting to get good!!" a second figure came from the depths of the room, an unnecessary laugh at the end of the statement.

"Please don't tell me it was the one with the chickens…" the first figure, a boy with unkempt black hair, rolled his eyes.

"…………no?" after a pause the other one, a boy with long blond hair, laughed once more.

"…yea. Let's go find who screamed and…" Devit began the sentence,

"And kill them!" Jasdero ended it happily.

"To the left!" Devit dashed down the hall in the opposite direction of the scream. (he didn't know)

"The left!" Jasdero chased after.

xx

After running around the numerous hallways that littered the building the two could barely keep from letting their legs give out and falling to the ground.

"See anyone yet?"

"Nooope."

"Quack."

"Huh? What'd you say?" both spoke at the same time, surprised looks upon their faces. "You didn't?" an evil smile soon plastered it's self onto Jasdevi. "We found them!!" both yelled, Jasdero adding his usual laugh at the end. Turning around sharply, neither saw anything.

"Did they run off?" Jasdero turned his head to the side slowly.

"Let's go." Devit began sneaking down the dark hall, his brother following at his side.

"Quack."

"There it is again!" Devit spoke quietly, but angrily.

"Yay!" Jasdero gave a whispered yell, but laughed in his normal tone.

"QUACK!!" the duck (as we know it) flew down from the ceiling and landed in-between Jasdevi, on foot on each's shoulders. "Quack." It began biting a both of their faces.

"MONSTER!!" they fled down the hallway, more distance between them and the duck then Tyki had gotten.

"IT'S CHASING US!!"

"KEEP RUNNING!!"

"Gack!" Jasdevi ran into Tyki's outstretched arm.

"Get in here you idiots!" Tyki grabbed their jacket necks and drug them inside the library.

"The monster!!" Jasdero began running around flailing, rambling about the 'monster'.

"You know about it?! So then one of you screamed!!" Devit cast a glare on Road and Tyki.

"Yeah."

Jasdero stopped running, "You have a girlie scream Tyki."

"ROAD was the one who screamed!" a slight agitated red fluttered onto Tyki's face, receiving a laugh from Jasdevi, who had gotten a rise out of him.

"So YOU say."

"Hey, Tyki! I found out how the duck got inside!" Road ran up and pulled on the man's crisp white shirtsleeve.

"Duck?" Devit raised an eyebrow.

"The monster's a duck?" Jasdero stared at the other two for a moment, disbelief on his face.

"Yes. We are hiding from a duck." Tyki followed the eager girl, annoyed by Jasdevi's antics.

" A DUCK!!" they began laughing, pointing at Tyki and Road mockingly.

"QUACK!!" the duck rammed into the door from the outside, making Jasdevi scream and back into the corner.

Tyki rolled his tired eyes. "So, Road, how did the duck get in?"

"The Earl left the front door open again."

Tyki smacked himself in the face.

xx

After a few hours had passed inside the only safe place from the man-eater, a small rapping came from the door. Forgetting entirely about the looming danger, Jasdero opened the door. Screaming once more, he retreated to the corner Devit was in.

"Huh?!" Tyki was jolted from his sleep, "Is everyone all right?!"

"I found this." The knocker, Lulubell, held the duck in her outstretched arm. "I found it wandering around. What should I do with it?"

"THROW IT AWAY!! THROW IT AWAY!!" all the room's recent inhabitants screamed out.

"Oh. I was going to roast it."

"DO THAT!! DO THAT!!"

"So it doesn't belong to anyone?" she slightly tilted her head in curiosity.

"NO NO NO!!"

"Alright then." Lulubell smiled softly and left.

" So…how did she…?" Devit began to ask, only to be interrupted by Tyki smacking himself once more.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Jasdero questioned.

"Yes. It is quite painful."

"Not as painful as living around idiots?" Road sat upon a small stack of gothic romance novels.

"Damn right."

"……what idiots?" Jasdevi cocked their heads.

Tyki smacked himself.

* * *

They are all idiots, arn't they?


End file.
